Eyra
Eyra (エイラ, Eira) is a major race in Tales of Ylemia. Background Eyra are described as typical fantasy elf-like in appearance with their characteristic elongated ears. They are agile people known for their swiftness and intelligence, especially their ability to memorize about anything in a matter of seconds. They have a very long life expectancy, being able to live up to and average of 280-300 years old, and up to a maximum of 355. However, they age physically like humans in the first twenty years of their life, which afterwards, they begin to age slowly. They stay as adults from age 25 until they reach their middle age at 150-160 where they start appearing noticeably older and their abilities become less potent. By age 250, they'll be senior citizens. Eyra have originated from the Uyvil, who were adept in stealth and agility. Uyvil appeared not much different from the Eyra today, only that they had dark gray skin, larger eyes, absence of eyebrows, and more fragile builds. Because they had little fat and lighter bones, they were lightweight, making it easy for them to remain fast and quiet. Uyvil were a nocturnal species, only operating in the night where their dark skin and skills had an advantage for survival. Not much later on, due to the decrease in productivity in hunting at night, the Uyvil were forced to come out during the day. In order to adapt to their new environment, their skins became lighter and they honed their skills in other aspects, in combat skills and summoning magic. They grew eyebrows and their eyes became smaller, although still larger than that of the Eyra. This evolution would be named as the Alfur. The Alfur remained a fragile species, though unexpectedly, they survived. The success of the Alfur's reproduction comes from the length of their adulthood in their long lifespans, and the continuous trial and error of competent genes. This resulted in heightened senses with their ears, which became collectors of information, coupled with the high speed processing of their brains. This new ability of them to seemingly predict the future made them abandon their practices of summoning magic and focused back on agility. This generation and the succeeding ones became the modern Eyra. Appearance Eyra have their characteristic long ears and slim figures, and usually shorter than the average Human statures. Their ears may point upward or downward, backward or sideways. Their ears are usually as long as the length from the base of their palm to the tip of the middle finger. Most of the Eyra have darker skin tones, some having grayish brown colors, although it isn't rare to find light-skinned Eyra. Light-skinned Eyra, however, are easily sunburnt. Eyra have hair that grow faster than the average Human, which is why one can usually find an Eyra with hair that reaches below the waist. There are those who cut their hair shorter to fit their preference or combat style. Straight hair is a dominant gene with Eyra. Their slim and slender figures are paired with shorter than the average Human height, and they're usually found at around 10 cm (4 inches) shorter than Humans. Eyra have an average height of 160 cm (5'3) for all sexes, but they can grow to at most 185 cm (6'1). Ability The Eyra's race ability is Archivon (資料館「アーカイヴォン」, A-kaivon, "Record Library"). This allows them to use their hyper-analytic abilities that predicts movement within a short time period. When used, it also increases flexibility and swiftness and enhances reaction time. Archivon's potency is heavily attributed to the shape and structure of the Eyra's ears. Their ears serve as a collector of information, particularly hearing and sensory information, which they process with their quick thinking. The smaller their ears, the less accurate the information they receive, which is why Chimera with Eyra blood have less potent Archivon. Trivia * Contrary to the usual Elves in popular culture, Eyra are not naturally skilled in magic or archery. * Like the Raudurions, they have their own language, Ailem. Category:Major Race Category:World of Ylemia